


Welcome to the Starks

by All The Ships (Jeniouis)



Series: Howard Stark Centered Fics [21]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Alpha Clint, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, As always Protective Tony, Good Father!Howard, M/M, Natasha is Clint's Daughter, Omega Howard, Omega Steve, Past Abuse, Rare Pairings, Work In Progress, so much AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:39:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2844839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/All%20The%20Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one night stand lands Clint a damaged omega and a spot in the Stark family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover Art

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the cover art, the story starts on chapter 2.
> 
> So if you follow my works, you know I like to make my little cover arts. With this one, I couldn't decide which one I liked better so I posted them both. I hope no one minds.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, what's your name again?" Clint asked the sexy, so far nameless omegamale he had his knot buried deep into. The alpha had met this lovely thing at a bar earlier that night. And talk about EASY! All he had to do was throw the honey a few compliments and the next thing Clint knew, he was tapping that sweet ass in the back seat of his car. But for what it was worth, the darling was worth every comment. 

"H-Howard, yours?" The omega panted from beneath him, his arms still clinging around the alpha's shoulders because his orgasm had been INTENSE, he was still so out of breath and didn't that just make Clint oh so smug. 

"Clinton but, you know, everyone calls me Clint." The alpha said as he rolled his hips, grinding his knot against that sweet spot that has had the omega, or Howard, screaming for the past hour. And this time was no different. The sounds Howard made were like music as he came again, tightening his legs around Clint's waist, his ass clenching around Clint's knot as white spurt shot out of his small, omega cock for the third time. 

"Shit!" Howard gasped, trembling, now, in his afterglow. "As fantastic as that feels, don't do it again. I'm oversensitive." Clint smirked and leaned down to kiss the nape of the omega's neck. He could feel the swollen gland against his lips, waiting to he broken. He hadn't meant to bond with the guy, the knotting had caught them both off guard.

"I think we should talk about this." Clint said. Howard seemed like a nice guy and all but Clint didn't know him from Adam. And he really didn't want to be tied to an omega right now. Not with his crazy career. 

"Oh, you don't have to—don't worry about it. The claim and bond will break after a few weeks...Or so I've been told." Howard said, blushing and averting his eyes. Clint looked down at him curiously, wondering why the omega had gotten shy so suddenly. After all they had just fucked, shyness should have came far before now. When Howard caught Clint's confused gaze, he sighed, "You know...well, you probably won't care or believe me but I don't normally—God, you probably think I'm a whore." Howard said as he covered his face with his hands. It wasn't until now, since his hands were up in the streak of light shining through the window, that Clint saw the pale discoloration at the bottom of Howard's ring finger. Well that explained a lot. 

"No, no," Clint said quickly, taking Howard's hands and moving them so he could see the omega's pretty face. "No, I never thought you were a whore." Clint said and it really wasn't a lie. Not completely anyway. Howard stared up at him in disbelief. "Okay, I'll be honest. I thought you were... _easy_." Clint said. Howard groaned and turned his head in embarrassment so Clint quickly continued, "But I also figured that something was going on in the background. I mean...I've been watching you come to the same bar for the past two years with your wife and you always turned down advances if you were alone but lately I've noticed that..." Clint trailed off with sigh, kissing Howard's cheek, knowing very well that he was probably touching on something highly sensitive. "You haven't wore your wedding ring lately." Clint lied again. He did remember seeing Howard come into the bar sometimes with a woman but since they were together and always turned down sly advances from dominates when one was alone, he just didn't bother. And when she stopped coming around, Clint figured she had just been a girlfriend, they broke up and that Howard was now free game. 

And as expected, it was a sensitive topic. Clint could tell by the way Howard turned his head again and automatically touch the spot where the ring used to be. 

"But like I said," Howard said sadly after a while, obviously changing the subject. "When we can part, you can just go your separate way. I understand." Howard said, the forlornness in his voice didn't slip past Clint. 

"She was an omega too then?" Clint asked because his mind never really left that discovery. He knew he should probably leave it alone but now he just wanted to know more. Not that it was any of his bis—well, actually, now he was technically Howard's alpha. That granted him a backstage pass, right? 

Howard looked up at him in agitation. 

"I mean, if she was that would explain..." Your whoredom, Clint almost said. Thank God he had enough sense to not. "You're insecurity...and need for affirmation." Clint said and the glare he receive was highly expected. But he was being honest. Omegas were naturally submissive but when they courted each other, someone had to be the dominating party. Plus omegamales were always being chastised and taught against their submissive instincts. Were taught that it wasn't manly to be submissive. It was something Clint never approved of or supported. He couldn't imagine trying to be someone he wasn't and constantly failing because he couldn't be something he isn't. And Howard certainly seemed like someone who was fighting an inner battle. 

Now Clint just wanted to wrap the poor thing up in a blanket and hand feed him for the rest of his life...Or maybe that was the bond. 

"I don't need affirmation." Argued the guy who spread his legs because Clint told him he was the prettiest omega in the club. 

" _Right._ " Clint drawled slowly and Howard glared at him. "But I'm just saying, you probably don't get complimented to often." Howard became fidgety and shrugged. His face was pretty stoic but there was vulnerability in his eyes. Howard didn't say anything, just looked up at him. Clint was trying to think of something else to say but he felt his knot start to deflate. So he didn't say anything. Just kissed Howard's cheek again as he slipped out of him. 

They spoke very little as they redressed. Clint asked him if there was any place he could drop him off but Howard said his car was around the corner. Since it was dark, Clint told him he would walk him. And he did want to make sure Howard was safe, but he was also finding it hard to say goodbye. It might have been the bond, but Clint was sort of fond of the omega. Howard thanked him but told him, he would be fine. Then he quickly got out the car and left. Leaving Clint with a hole in his chest. He felt that he was abandoning Howard. Clint tried to shrugged it off as he moved from the back seat the to driver's seat. He figured the feeling would wear off when the bond broke.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Natasha are both 20 years old. And the whole hit it and quit it thing, in this world, is an insult to an omega's family. And it's considered whoreish on the omega's part.

Clinton? Clint. Clinton? Clint. Clinton what? Howard kind of wished he knew the guy's last name now. Then maybe he could search him out one day. Or maybe that was the bond? The guy probably wouldn't want to be found anyway. It wasn't like he had the greatest first impression of Howard as it was.

The omega leaned his head back on the car seat when he reached a red light. Running his hands down his face. God, what had he been thinking! He did enjoy it though…no enjoy wasn't the word. The guy had been fucking fantastic. Howard had tried to stay quiet, simply to save his pride for letting some schmuck he held a conversation with for all of SEVEN minutes fuck him in the back seat of his Lambo, but Clint had been every bit of amazing. Then again, that had been Howard's first time. In that sense anyway. Howard had never been taken as an omega. He never thought he would be. He had been married to an omegawoman since he was fifteen. He thought he would die married to her.

Howard's heart clenched when he thought of Maria.

He stomped on the gas when the light turned green. Trying to push Maria out of his mind. Her and her stupid new alpha.

Howard sighed as he drove, wondering why he felt the distinct feeling of abandonment. Not the one that Maria left in his broken heart. The one from his unofficial, fake new alpha. He didn’t know the guy, Howard knew that…But Clint could have at least asked Howard if he wanted to go out for coffee one day or something. Even if Clint stood him up, he could have pretended to… _want_ him.

Howard sighed as he drove into the parking lot, stopping the car. He slumped back into his seat, trying like hell not to cry. It wasn’t Clint’s fault Maria ran off. And it wasn’t Clint’s responsibility to mend his heart together. It all just hurt so damn much…Though Howard did honestly feel a little downhearted from Clint’s lack of interest…The same Clint whose last name he didn’t know.

Howard got his shit together and got out the car with a head shake. This was why he hated being an omega. This emotional, sensitive shit was so not his style. Howard didn’t even know how to deal with it. With Maria, his body more or less presented as a beta. He was raised as a beta. Now, with her pheromones and scent gone permanently, his body was mess of a hormonal hurricane. It was even affecting Tony, making the boy insanely (to Howard anyway) protective of him. It made Howard bristle. He was a grown man, he didn’t need Tony playing watch dog for him. It was especially worse since Howard was now single and couldn’t own his own property, he had to live with Tony. Couldn’t really when he was married but Howard’s parents owned the house they had lived in. And because the old bastards hate him, they took it back after the divorce and gave it to Maria and her new alpha. When they did, Howard’s father told him that he would never give his bitch son anything. And as much as it hurt to admit, Howard knew what his dad was going to do before he did it. He bought the house, after all, for Maria. Howard was pretty sure his parents always loved her more than they ever cared for him. All because he was born an omega. Or, rather, an omegamale. Men were supposed to be alphas. That’s what his dad always yelled at him as he packed the last of his bags to send him off to Omega Boarding school year after year until he was married.

But Howard had Tony. He always had Tony. They argued like cats and dogs but Tony always loved him and would always…take care of him, as much as Howard hated to say it. He was a grown man. He didn’t need to be taken care of…Though the assurance was nice to have. Though Tony was going to be far from happy when he saw his dad. Howard knew he reeked of Clint’s scent and bonding sex…And worse of all the person who created those scents and pheromones was nowhere to be found.

Tony was going to be so pissed.

But hopefully Tony wouldn't find out. He was supposed to be out on a mission with his team, told Howard he would be gone for a week yesterday.

The omega went up to the suite he shared with Tony in the Avenger's tower. He figured he would crawl to the bottom of a bottle and pass out while tinkering in the lab but when he got to their floor, he saw that the lights were on and someone was tinkering in the kitchen. Howard cursed under his breath, contemplating whether he should just leave again and check into a hotel but Tony came strolling out the kitchen, leaning up against the against the wall, arms folded across his chest as if he expected some sort of explanation. Howard quirked an eyebrow at him. He really didn't want to argue right now. He felt abandoned, used, and quite frankly fucked out because that Clint guy rode him like a stallion.

"Tony listen, I'm not in the mood. I wasn't going to stay locked up in the house while you went gallivanting for a week. Why are you back so soon anyway." Howard said, fidgeting and shuffling on his feet nervously. Food, but most importantly alcohol, was in the kitchen. But Tony was just far away, he probably wouldn't be able to smell Howard. Sure he could smell the sex on him, as an omega it had to be filling his scent, it was the bonding component that Tony probably hadn't sniffed out yet. Or else this conversation would be going a hell of a lot different.

"Oh yeah, well as it turns out, nothing kills a giant worm better than a good old fashion can of Raid." Tony said, as he stood on his feet straight and took a step towards Howard. Howard took a step back. Tony gave him the strangest look. "Dad, what are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Howard said simply as he made the big motion of going around Tony to get to the kitchen. Which was stupid, because Tony only followed him, staring at him as if he lost his mind. The look intensified when Howard moved to the opposite side of the kitchen. Which didn't add that much space between him and Tony and now Tony was standing at the door blocking his way out. Perhaps the kitchen wasn't the best retreat. But in better news, there's that bottle of scotch Howard wanted.

"Dad, what the hell are you hiding?" Tony repeated, crossing his arms against his chest in defiance. The way he does when they were heading towards an argument.

"Nothing Tony, honestly. You can go to bed now." Howard said, shooing him away with one hand as he poured himself a glass with the other. Tony walked up to him then, and Howard had no escape, sniffing around him. Howard tried to bulldoze past him but Tony grabbed his arm.

"What the fuck? Why do you smell bonded? You didn't have that scent earlier today." Tony said. For once, Howard was speechless. What the hell was he going to tell Tony? One thing for fucking sure it wasn't going to be the truth.

"I, um...So I've been seeing this alpha for a few months." Howard started, trying to see where he could take this lie. Tony nodded slowly, disbelievingly. He started sniffing Howard's neck and the omega swatted him away.

"And?" Tony said, quirking an eyebrow. Howard could tell he had his mind made up about something but he couldn't tell what.

"And we...we, um, yeah, bonded...we did." Howard said, wanting nothing more than to bang his head in the wall. He was a genius goddamn it. He was Howard Fucking Stark! How could he not lie better than this? Maybe Tony was pulling some alpha maneuver, pheromone bullshit.

"Really?" Tony said, almost mockingly. Howard nodded confidently. More confidently than what he actually felt. "And where is this  _alpha_?" Tony said, though Howard knew he long found some type of resolve. It was especially obvious when Tony grabbed his arm again and started pulling him out the kitchen and down the hall, towards the main stairs.

"He's, he's, he's...He's at home." Howard said. "Where are you taking me Tony? I'm tired. I want to go to bed." Howard said as he started trying to squeeze out of Tony's death grip.

"I'm just trying to find this mysterious alpha. Especially since he decided to bond with you when you're in a highly vulnerable state." Tony said with all the faux calm in the world. But Howard could tell he was pissed. Livid even. Way more than Howard had even anticipated. Tony nearly dragged him down the stairs when they reached them, but not too far, just to the floor beneath them.

"I am not vulnerable. I'm fine. I keep telling you that." Howard said, huffing when they stopped at whoever's floor with was suite door. Tony looked at him, his eyes softening for a moment.

"I'm sure you believe that." Tony said before he knocked. It didn't take too long before the door opened and a girl with red hair, about Tony's age, opened the door. She gave Tony a strange but fond look.

"Tony what's..." She trailed off when she caught whiff of Howard and gave him the wildest look, her eyes shifting slightly between Tony and Howard. "He wouldn't happen to be your dad, would he?" The girl asked and Tony nodded stiffly. "Dad, I think Stark is here to kick your ass!" The girl yelled over her shoulder, still giving the two a shocked look. Howard heard some guy asked the girl what was going on. Trying to ignore the familiarity of the voice, Howard was going to ask Tony the same thing but before he could open his mouth a tall, muscular guy stepped into the door frame. And froze. So did Howard.

"So dad, this here is Clint Barton, one of the Avenger's and a good friend of mine. Clint, this is my dad, Howard Stark." Tony said. Clint ran a hand down his face, looking very uncomfortable. But with a hint of relief. Relief from what was lost on Howard. He was actually just too shock and embarrassed to speak so Howard didn't say anything. Just stood there trying to find the nearest exit. If he wanted, since Howard was an omega, Clint could start slut shaming him at any point of time. Though with that look on Tony's face, that didn't seem like a very wise idea. "I love you both so I don't want any shit and I'm going to ask this once: why the fuck is your scent on my dad?" Tony asked Clint who looked at Howard, who looked back at Clint cluelessly.

"Okay, the short, easy answer is...because I had my knot in him about an hour ago." Clint said. Was it the truth? Yes. Could it have been phrased differently? Fuck yeah! "But honest to God man, I didn't know it was your dad!" Clint yelled quickly, throwing his hands up in surrender, stopping Tony from punching him in the face.

"We have a very  _long_ discussion ahead of us!" Tony said.

"Can we discuss it tomorrow?" Howard asked. Tony gave him the most frightening glare Howard has ever seen. "I guess not." Howard said, following Tony when the alpha pushed past Clint, storming into his suite. Clint looked down at Howard and actually managed a small smile.

"Good to see you again." Clint said. Howard chuckled.

"You too." Howard said, trying to ignore the sudden flutter in his stomach. He refused to start crushing on his one night stand, no matter how close he was to Tony. The two walked into the living room where Tony was ready. Howard had no idea what Tony was going to say but he knew it was going to be extremely unpleasant.

As if Howard needed anything else unpleasant in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
